falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault Villains
Feel free to correct any spelling or grammatical errors you find- Jasper Chapter One Vault 99 Theo lay awake on his bed and took a deep breath, life was good. He had food to eat, water to drink and most importantly, a roof over his head to keep the radiation out. His clock alarm sounded, Theo wished he could lay here all day but he had work to do. Swiching his alarm off he grabbed his towel and went off towards the de-com showers because even in Vault 99, germs got in. Not radiation, though, they were safe from that. On his way, Theo passed Miss King; the middleaged lady smiled as he went past. Theo returned the smile, "Morning Miss King" he called out. "Morning to you too Theo," she replied, "my, you are getting tall." She then let out a small timid laugh and went back to tending to her flowers. Theo smiled and kept walking. Miss King had made that joke every day for the past year; Theo was 19 now and was very tall for his age, but when he was younger he was the runt. The whole Vault seemed to find it comical that he may have just done all his growing he hadn't gotten round to over the last 18 years on the night of his 19th birthday. Miss King especially liked the joke because she herself was so short that to her, even some of the youngest dwellers seemed tall. Theo reached the showers, locked the door and stripped off. He was to work in maintenance today; he'd been looking forward to it all month. He'd be working with the head of maintenance who was also Theo's teacher, Bob Featz. Theo had known Bob all his life and, after Theo's parents both died (his mother from child birth and his father three years ago when a platform collapsed and he fell to his death), Bob was there to look after him. To access the maintenance wing of the vault, you had to go through de-com first. Theo didn't mind though, all the Vault 99 dwellers enjoyed a good clean after all, why shouldn't they? It's like the Overseer always says "A clean vault is a happy vault." Twising the water nob, Theo felt the clear warm water run down his body, washing out the germs. Washing out the imperfections. Making him clean. Theo took his time in the shower, it was 9:00 and he didn't need to be at work untill 10:30. He had more than enough time for a nice long shower. Maybe he'd even stop off at the diner on his way, grab himself a pie or two. Strange Meat Pies, they called them, because no one other than the cook really knew what went in to them. Once Theo felt clean again, he gave himself another few minutes in the shower before switching off and activating the auto-dryer. As the dryer powered down, and Theo pulled on his work clothes for the day, something felt wrong. That's when he heard the alarms and the screams. Rushing to the door he glanced out of the window and saw, to his horror, that his worst fears had come true. Somehow, against all odds, there was knee high water flowing through the vault, but not the sparkling clear water from the showers and taps. This water was green and murkey. Full of impurities, but even worse it was full of radiation. Theo fell to the ground gasping for air. He ran his fingers through his messy light brown hair and rubbed his eyes. "Okay" Theo muttered to himself, his voice was shakey. "Okay, I'm safe in here, the doors are air tight and the air is filtered, so I'll be fine. Yeah, I'll be fine. Oh god, no, no, no! They're all going to die or go crazy and then kill me. I need to get out of here, I need to find somewhere safe. Anywhere safe. I need a weapon." Theo remembered the armoury, it was just through the maintenance wing. He'd need a security card to open it but it was his only hope right now. Theo grabbed one of the Vault 99 radiation suits off of a nearby peg and pulled it on over his own clothes. Lucky for Theo it was basically his size and fit like a glove... well, everything except the gloves did. They were a little tight but it would have to do. Theo left De-com via the maintenance exit and cautiously made his way down the half flooded hallway. As he walked he could still hear the screams of the other dwellers, every now and then he passed a window and looked in. Most rooms were empty but in one Theo saw two residents fighting each other with lead pipes. Theo didn't want to watch anymore and pulled himself away, in his mind they were both doomed anyway, the radiation would take care of that. Want to read more? Head on over to my new home, http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com. Written by Jasper Category:Novels Category:Capital_Wasteland Category:Vault Villains